I LOVE YOU TOO
by snowflakelupin
Summary: A little story about a poem Ron is inlove with Hermione but is to afriad to tell her....


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Also this little poem like thing I got in e-mail. I don't know who wrote it. If you do please let me know so that I can give credit to this person. (A/N: I will finish my other story sooner or later more later then sooner: -P)  
  
10th grade  
  
as I sat there in English class, I stared at the girl next to  
  
me. She was my so-called "best friend". I stared at her long,  
  
silky hair, and wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like  
  
that, and I knew it. After class, she walked up to me and asked me  
  
for the notes she had missed the day before and I handed them to  
  
her.  
  
She said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell  
  
her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I  
  
love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
5th year  
  
Ron was sitting in his charms class. He stared at the girl sitting next to him. She was his so-called best friend, Hermione. He was staring at her long wavy hair. It was starting to get less frizzy as they got older. He wanted her to be his. 'She doesn't notice me like that' he thought. Class ended and as they left the room she said to him. "Ron can I borrow the notes that I missed, please." I handed them to her. She said thanks and kissed my cheek. I want to tell her I didn't want to be "just friends" I love her but I'm just to shy.. I don't know why.  
  
11th grade  
  
  
  
The phone rang. On the other end, it was her. She was in  
  
tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart.  
  
She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, so I  
  
did. As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft eyes,  
  
wishing she was mine.  
  
After 2 hours, one Drew Barrymore movie, and three bags of  
  
chips, she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me, said thanks"  
  
and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to  
  
know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just  
  
too  
  
shy, and I don't know why.  
  
  
  
6th year  
  
The phone rang. Dad got one since Harry and Hermione both live in the muggle world and he was interested in muggle things. She was crying about how Victor dumped her. He broke her heart. "Come over Ron. I don't want to be alone. I'll set the fire place up so you can flow over." As I sat there on the sofa I looked into her eyes. I wish she were mine. After two hours, so muggle movie, and 3 bags of Bertie Bots every flavor Jelly beans she told me she was going to go to sleep. She said thanks and kissed my cheek. I want to tell her I didn't want to be "just friends" I love her but I'm just to shy.. I don't know why.  
  
Senior year  
  
The day before prom she walked to my locker. My date is  
  
sick" she said, he's not going to go well, I didn't have a date,  
  
and in 7th grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had  
  
dates, we would go together just as "best friends". So we did. Prom  
  
night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door  
  
step. I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her  
  
crystal eyes. I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me  
  
like that, and I know it. Then she said "I had the best time,  
  
"Thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I  
  
want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her  
  
but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
7th year  
  
IT was the day before the Yule ball. It was our final ball. Hermione walked up to the table I sat at. Her date was unable to go. I didn't have a date and back in 4th year we promised if neither of us dates to the final Yule ball we would go together had. After the dance I was at her dorm room door. I looked into her brown eyes wishing she was mine. She said thanks and kissed my cheek. I want to tell her I didn't want to be "just friends" I love her but I'm just to shy... I don't know why.  
  
Graduation Day  
  
A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could  
  
blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated  
  
like an angel up on stage to get her diploma. I wanted her to be  
  
mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before  
  
everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat, and cried  
  
as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder  
  
and said, "You're my best friend, thanks" and gave me a kiss on the  
  
cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to  
  
be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know  
  
why.  
  
Graduation Day  
  
The year came to an end. It went by so fast. I watched her receive all her awards and then her diploma. She was an angel. I wanted her to be mine. Before she left with her family she came up to me in her cap and gown. "you're my best friend, thanks" kissed my cheek. I want to tell her I didn't want to be "just friends" I love her but I'm just to shy.. I don't know why.  
  
A Few Years Later  
  
  
  
Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting  
  
married now. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new  
  
life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine, but she  
  
didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away,  
  
she came to me and said "you came!". She said "thanks" and kissed  
  
me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I  
  
don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and  
  
I  
  
don't know why.  
  
Few years later  
  
I was sitting in the pew of a muggle church. I watched as she got married. I listened as she said "I do" and drive away to live her new life. But before she left she came to me "You came" She said thanks and kissed my cheek. I want to tell her I didn't want to be "just friends" I love her but I'm just to shy.. I don't know why.  
  
Funeral  
  
Years passed, I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used  
  
to be my "best friend". At the service, they read a diary entry she  
  
had wrote in her high school years.  
  
This is what it read:  
  
I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me  
  
like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I  
  
want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him  
  
but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me  
  
he loved me! `I wish I did too...` I thought to my self, and I  
  
cried.  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
Funeral  
  
Years passed and now I look down at the coffin of the girl that used to be my best friend. At the service they read a dairy entry she wrote one year at Hogwarts. It read, " I sit in class staring at the boy that I called my best friend. I want him as mine. I want to tell him I want to be more then friends. I want to tell him I didn't want to be "just friends" I love him but I'm just to shy.. I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me too." 'I wish I had too.' I cried.  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u  
  
i love u 


End file.
